The present invention relates to a mullion assembly and, more particularly, to a mullion assembly for a double door mounted in a double doorway.
It is usual to mount a mullion assembly in a double doorway for engaging with two latches of two doors (or known as a double door) pivotably mounted on opposite sides of a door frame. Conventionally, the mullion assembly includes a mullion tube mounted between the top of the door frame and a floor by fasteners. Removal of the post of the mullion assembly is time-consuming when a full door opening is desired for unobstructed pass purposes due to a need for unscrewing the fasteners. Thus, a key controlled positioning device has been proposed for locking the mullion tube between the top of the door frame and the floor, allowing easy removal of the mullion tube by operation of a key. The key controlled positioning device generally includes a positioning bolt biased by a spring and moveable between a locking position engaged with the top of the door frame and an unlocking position disengaged from the top of the door frame. However, it is sometimes difficult to mount the mullion tube between the door frame and the floor. Specifically, the positioning bolt biased by the spring will contact or even impact the top of the door frame during installation of mullion tube when a key is not utilized to draw the positioning bolt back to the unlocking position, which may cause malfunctioning of both of the positioning bolt and the spring. However, it is inconvenient to use a key to draw the positioning bolt back to the unlocking position while mounting the mullion tube between the door frame and the floor.
Thus, a need exists for a mullion assembly with a removable post that can be easily assembled and installed.